Sensor devices, such as thermostats, carbon monoxide detectors, smoke detectors, and other forms of sensors are increasingly “smart,” referring to their ability to communicate with remote computerized devices. Users have shown a preference for small, well-made devices that are functional, aesthetically pleasing, and user-friendly. Being user-friendly can be realized at least in part through a large, possibly multi-colored, electronic display. While such features may be desirable to users, these features and other design challenges of sensor devices (and small electronics generally) can result in a challenging radio frequency (RF) environment. Such an RF environment can negatively impact wireless communication between the sensor device and remote computerized devices. Further, such an RF environment can negatively impact the functionality of other components of such sensor devices.